The present invention relates to a securing device, in particular for securing inwardly or outwardly swingable doors or windows in a single or double door assembly. It is common to provide a securing device for securing inwardly or outwardly swingable doors or windows which includes a lock-, bolt-, or latch-mechanism mounted on a door or a window panel, and a keeper or strike plate mounted on a corresponding door or window frame, wherein the door or window is held shut by engagement of the mechanism with the keeper or strike plate. Typically, at least one securing device is disposed, in use, on respective mating edges of the panel and the corresponding frame.
While such securing devices are satisfactory in preventing unforced entry through the door or window, such devices are vulnerable to removal either from the frame or the panel when placed under a concentrated loading.
United Kingdom Patent Number 2233701 describes a door locking arrangement for an inwardly opening hinged door. The door locking arrangement comprises a locking flap which extends substantially the full length of the edge of the door and is hinged to the door frame. It is movable between a position where it traps the edge of the door to prevent its opening and a retracted position where the locking flap is flush with the door frame. The locking flap may be moved between both positions manually or by an electrical drive means.
Although the arrangement provides greater resistance to forced entry on a door, prolonged use of the arrangement will effect wear on the edge of the door panel and an increased likelihood of slippage between the panel and the locking flap if the panel is placed under stress.
It is also interesting to note that as the locking flap travels through its arc of movement to the retracted position, the leading edge of the locking flap is effectively closer to the door panel edge. In order to allow for this effect, there is a requirement for an increased spatial clearance between the door panel and the frame itself The increased clearance has the disadvantage that the door assembly becomes quite noisyxe2x80x94the door rattling within the frame. It will also be appreciated that an increased clearance compensates for warping and lowing occurring in the door and/or frame due to temperature and humidity differentials.
United Kingdom Patent Number 2166795 describes a latching mechanism for a hinged fire door. The latching mechanism comprises a hinged leaf which extends along substantially all of the closing side of the door, and is arranged to engage with an abutting lip of the door frame. The hinged leaf is positioned in a retracted position, to permit the door to be swung open on its hinge, by turning the door handle which is in connective communication with the hinged leaf
The latching mechanism is appropriate for inwardly opening fire doors for which strong steel frames are provided. However, a secure latching arrangement for outwardly opening doors and double doors has not been addressed by the prior art. Furthermore, most conventional domestic inwardly opening doors are provided with wooden door frames and door panels, with a secondary latching mechanism for enhanced security, such as a dead latch, in addition to the primary latching mechanism. The implementation of the abutting lip on the frame described in GB2166795 will require extensive rebating to accommodate the door panel and thus increased labour and expense when fitted to a domestic door frame. The clearance between the door panel and the frame also accommodates the potential for the door to warp, bow or expand under extreme temperatures, for instance, in case of fire. Furthermore, the invention described in GB2166795 does not account for the operation of the secondary latching mechanism found on most conventional domestic doors.
The present invention seeks, among other things, to overcome at least some of the above mentioned disadvantages.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention there is provided a securing device for securing a panel and a complementary frame housing a latch means in a closed configuration against forced entry, comprising an engaging means configurable in a first configuration in which the panel and the frame are in an unsecured configuration and a second configuration in which the panel and the frame are in a secured configuration, a receiving means for receiving the engaging means in the second configuration, and means for connecting the engaging means to the latch means to enable the engaging means to be moved between the first and second configurations.